Her Secret Smile
by MagicWagic
Summary: She smiled her cheshire smile. "Whatever you say, Ted." Angsty Teddy Lupin/Lily Luna. Mentioned past Victoire/Teddy. Rated M for some limes.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I know Teddy/Lily isn't the most popular pairing, but I stumbled across it on accident a few months ago, and I'm obsessed. I know some people find age difference alarming, but I think when done with tact, this pairing is quite extraordinary. I hope you enjoy the result, as I already have two more chapters prepared, pending how well this is recieved!**

 **Please enjoy!**

 **-Wagic**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter**

* * *

Teddy's first thought upon walking into Fox Corner in Godric's Hollow was, _Ginny's looking quite fit for a witch pushing 50._ Discretely, he admired the round backside of the redhead bending over the range, sighing audibly and checking on a delicious-smelling roast, (his favorite).

Because of this, he was thoroughly and disturbingly nonplussed when his Godmother entered the room and wrapped her soft arms around him in a warm embrace.

He found himself growing more disturbed when she shrieked, "Tedward! My God, it's you! You're actually here!"

His befuddlement had reached alarming levels by the time the ersatz Ginny in the oven had straightened up and turned to face him, delicate features alight with joy, saying, "Teddy! I didn't hear you wander in!"

Realization came crashing down around him as Lily Luna- baby, wholesome, _innocent_ Lily Luna- rushed forward to throw her arms around his neck. He caught her mechanically, trying to ignore the way the unfamiliar soft curves and bumps felt against his own hard body. In the space of several dazed seconds, Teddy Lupin had went from happy to sorely regretting his return to England, (or kicking himself for leaving at all. He couldn't decide which.)

It was his fault, really, he mused when they had all gathered around the dining table an hour or so later- the Potter's effusive in their welcome, he trying to not glance too long or too often at the glorious, strange creature sitting directly next him. He was the one who had skived off to New York for half a decade.

Five years.

Teddy had scarpered off to America on the heels of his gran's death, before the lingering feelings over his split with Vic had settled or anyone could talk him out of it. Time healed all wounds, of course, and Harry & Co had been happy when he announced his return, ready to accept him back into the fold. (And how did he repay this magnanimity? By trying and failing to not notice the rise and fall of Lily's chest.)

He felt like a pervert, sitting there and side-eyeing and gentle curve of her neck. She was eighteen, fresh out of Hogwarts and the picture of wholesome innocence. Top of her class, they said, _you should have been there_ , special awards from the school and everything. She'd been accepted to the Auror Training Program.

"We'll be working together, Ted," she said with a wink.

"Looking forward to it," he whimpered, desperately wishing he could be anywhere but beside her, her silken red hair falling like a curtain between them.

* * *

Teddy didn't come around again for a bit, intent as he was on repatriating himself thoroughly. (At least that was what he told himself.) There was his flat to sort out, and so many boxes to unpack. He didn't realize how much he had accumulated in his life abroad, all the knick knacks and souvenirs from the meat of his twenties that littered the bookshelves and miscellaneous nooks and crannies. He'd left England with naught but a small pack and the clothes on his back, on a whim, so the detritus he'd managed to acquire was a bit alarming. He drew it out and took his time, searching for all the excuses he didn't need to justify being alone. Everyone understood, of course. _Of Course_ they understood. You didn't leave the country for simple reasons, and coming back wasn't simple, either. Everyone gave him his space, Potters and Weasleys, but he couldn't ignore the invitation to a good old fashioned Weasley dinner, one balmy Sunday.

Summer was high in the sky, and the air hung thick over the Burrow. Various Weasleys could be heard from the edge of the garden, filtering out through open windows and swinging doors. The cacophony was almost comforting. It reminded him of evening Quidditch bouts and stolen kisses behind the shed. He smiled at the memory, the pain from his parting with Victoire long faded. He chose to focus on the good: what they shared had been real and special, but it belonged behind them. She was married now, he knew, with a little one.

As if his thoughts had summoned her, she sidled out the door, arms wide and a smile playing on her lips. Time had been kind to her, he decided. Her face was still pretty and flush, and her belly round with the promise of more to come. She was radiant as always.

"Teddy!" She squealed, meeting him on the path. "You look well. Everyone is so happy to have you back! Grandma has made all of your favorites, you know, come in! Oh, you just have to meet Etienne, he's been dying to meet you and…"

He stopped listening. Lily was in the window waving, with her secret, inviting smile.

"Excuse, Vic," he said smiling.

He tried to tell himself that he wasn't excited to see Lily, and after a fortnight of denial, he almost believed it. But when he saw the light blue sweater clinging to her form and pulling at the hazel in her eyes, he lost his resolve.

 _She was even more exquisite than anything his paltry imagination could summon._

Dinner was a vibrant affair, rife with staccato laughter and palpable joy. (That was something he'd missed, he allowed.) Even if they weren't _his_ family proper, it was nice to be included in these moments. Lily made a game of catching his eye and pulling faces, a silent commentary between them on whatever conversation happened to be the loudest. He found himself enjoying the whole thing immensely.

Then the sun fell, and the night settled in. Roxie and Molly left to meet a friend for drinks; James was in the middle of Quidditch conditioning, and so had to turn in early; Vic and Etienne had to put little Loren to bed, etc… and soon their number had severely dwindled, and Ted joined Lily on the steps. She gave him another small smile and stretched, rising her slender arms above her head and allowing a small sliver of skin to appear between her sweater and cut-offs.

"Think I'll go home and have a cuppa," she thought out loud.

"That sounds nice," he agreed, "Think Ginny made enough for both of us?"

"What? You're funny. I'm not going to my _parents_."

"Your- oh."

"You thought I still lived at home?" She smirked. "Silly Teddy. I got my flat last month, right after graduation. It's in London. But you _are_ welcome to join me, if you'd like."

"Oh, I don't know... "

"Come on," she pouted, "What could it hurt?"

Every fiber of his being and inch of his skin screamed in warning. His hair stood on end and a bitter feeling set in his gut. So of course he said

"Okay."

She grabbed his hand and he felt the squeezing from all sides.

They were in a cosy flat, painted an imposing shade of plum. The plush, white sofa in front of the hearth was riddled with throw pillows of royal blue, and a dim light glowed in a well-appointed kitchenette. Lily gestured to the living space and busied herself in the cupboards, pulling down never-used highballs and reaching for an unopened bottle of Ogden's finest.

He raised an eyebrow.

"Firewhiskey, Lils? Are you sure we could handle that? I thought you said tea."

"Please, Ted," she scoffed, "I changed my mind. And I _am_ of age. Lighten up."

"Okay," he tried tentatively.

 _He could drink firewhiskey with Lils. Everything would be fine. This was fine._

She poured the coppery-warm liquid into the matching glasses and handed him one. They clinked them together out of habit, and Teddy found himself wondering when and where Lily would have acquired such an affectation. He raised an eyebrow in question. She shrugged as if to say, _this ain't my first rodeo_ , (that delightful American colloquialism that sprang to his mind.)

She filled their glasses again, and again. Talking about nothing, and everything, endeavoring to catch each other up on the last five years.

The liquor blurred their senses and he felt himself flat was so _Lily_ , and _Lily_ was so Lily. Despite her changed form, she was still, essentially, the same whip-smart little witch dancing circles around anyone foolish enough to stand still for too long.

"Why the Aurorhood? What made you want to take up the mantle?" he asked lazily.

"Why for _you_?" She asked pointedly. "That's just who we are, isn't it? You have to, or you don't. Me, you, dad. We _have_ to. Al, Jamie, Uncle Ron- they don't have to, do they? They _can_ , sure. But we _have to_."

"Yeah," he said simply, staring pensively into his glass.

"Is it weird, being back?"

"Yes," he answered honestly, somehow willing to share, for once. (With her, of all people.) "I don't think I really thought that I could just pick up where I left off, that I could come home and everything would be the same, but I guess I sort of hoped it would be as easy as all that."

"Is it… Vic?" She asked, her voice pinched.

Teddy snorted.

"No. It's just… I missed so much, you know? Why, look at you. You're a woman, and I didn't even realize. I should have been there for that."

Lily grimaced and let out an embarrassed laugh.

"I'm glad you weren't. Me, all elbows and right angles!"

"I'm sure you were lovely."

The secret smile was back, and he felt himself edging the precipice. She stretched again, and he could almost swear she was doing it on purpose, that sliver of _creamymilkysmooth_ peeking in and out of view.

"Do you think I'm lovely?" She asked, voice low.

His eyes flashed a dangerous black. He had leaned to school his hair quite quite early; his faltering shades were an endless source of embarrassment. Only in his rawest moments did they morph unbidden. His eyes, however, remained immutably volatile. (Didn't they say that eyes were windows to the soul?)

"Of course you are," he said quietly. "Don't you know?"

"But am I _lovely_?"

Lily drew closer. She was only a breath away.

"Lily. _Lily_ ," Teddy moaned. "What are you doing?"

"Why, I'm a woman. And _you_ , dear Ted, are a very fit, indomitably attractive man. What do you think I'm doing?"

"We can't."

"Why not?" She breathed. "Am I not _lovely_ enough for you?"

"Merlin, no. _No_. I mean, yes! You are. But we _can't_."

"But I want to. So whyever not?"

He remained silent, fighting his baser instincts- the ones the screamed _BITE_ and _TAKE_ and _fuck_.

"Why not, Ted?" She asked, lips at his ear.

 _Why not,Ted?_ He asked himself.

" _Lily_." He gasped, finally turning into her kiss.

"Ted _dy_."

* * *

Teddy awoke the next morning, bleary and tangled up in soft, pale limbs. She had been burningfiremagic _incredible_ , (she was no vestal maiden), but in the light of day he ached with guilt. She was innocent, _virginal_ Lily- _aways_ \- and he'd defiled her. He grew hard again, thinking of the vile, filthy things that had fallen from her lips in the throes of their coupling. Her dirty words had been prayers in the darkness, pleas for their mutual salvation.

He'd never been a religious man, but he wished he had someone to beg for forgiveness. They had crossed a thick, dark line. It was a sin of which he would never remit himself.

Lily stirred, her sleepy, open face the picture of absolution. She smiled slyly and ran a hand up his side, glossing over the scars and rippling muscles that contracted with her gentle touch.

"Morning,"

She glowed in the dawn, stretching and writhing under the early light.

She was young, _so young_ , Teddy reminded himself- eighteen to his twenty-eight. Yet, he found himself completely enraptured by her siren's song. Were women always so soft and inviting? Had he only not been paying attention? His relations in recent years had been reserved for infrequent one-nighters with largely unremarkable women. Was it just... _Lily_.

The only thing he knew for certain was that it _couldn't happen again_.

"Cuppa?" She asked, lips curling. Eyes closed.

"Well, you know what happened last time you offered," he mused groggily.

"I wouldn't be opposed," she teased.

"Lily," he said earnestly, sitting up in a sudden panic.

"Ted," she said, grinning.

"That… this. It can't happen again. I'm sorry. It… it can't. We… can't."

"Okay," she said, still smiling.

"O- Okay?"

She smiled her cheshire smile.

"Whatever you say, Ted."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Received more feedback on the first chapter than I expected, and was very pleasantly surprised! Just a short chapter this time, but enjoy! :)**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own HP.**

 **-Wagic.**

* * *

Teddy threw himself into work. Not much had changed policy-wise, but he told himself he need to ingratiate himself to his new coworkers. He'd only officially been on the force a year and a half before he'd allowed himself to be poached by MACUSA, and he counted himself luckily that his Godfather was the head, and harbored no hard feelings.

 _If he only knew_ , said an evil voice in the back of his mind.

Lily was easy enough to avoid. Auror training was ridiculously taxing, and he hadn't expected her to give it anything but her all. Getting out of Potter and Weasley family dinners was easy enough, the excuse of _paperwork_ always at hand. He couldn't forget his transgressions, but time seemed to ease the guilt he felt, along with the awful, gnawing feeling that ate at his gut when he allowed himself to think of that night.

His workmates were amiable enough, and certainly more palatable than their New York counterparts had been. His partner, Baelin Biggs, had been a year below him at school, but in Ravenclaw, and Tink Trisby remembered him as headboy, when he took points away from her in her third year for being out of bounds. (Typical Gryffindor.) He found himself taking lunch with them, and enjoying their company. He expected that they were secretly involved, but he didn't pry.

(People were entitled to their secrets.)

When they invited him out for drinks, he hesitated. Teddy had been to plenty of clubs in New York: Wizard joints, muggle joints, classy lounges, and seedy dens of ill repute. He was no stranger to nightlife. But he'd not been _out_ out since his repatriation. The thought of being out in the world- in _England_ \- subjected to former classmates and acquaintances, frightened him. (And also, a little bit, he did not exactly relish being an unwitting third wheel on what he was sure would be an otherwise nice date.)

Out they went, however, on a Friday night, after the stress and wear of the day had time to sink in, and blur into the omnipresent malaise indicative of the job. The Ministry of Dance was the hottest magical club in London, (not that there were many), and the place was already packed when they'd arrived.

Being an Auror lent you a certain air of celebrity, and so they were admitted posthaste, foregoing the usual long line of hopeful witches and wizards queuing outside. Bae and Tink had greeted the bouncer with familiarity, and Teddy had shrugged unhelpfully before they'd been waived forth, into the throng.

Was he too old? He felt much too old. The girls in their tight dresses overloaded his senses, and he was sure he didn't recognize a one of them. Witches his age were married, with babes in arms and careers and husbands. Victoire, his once Vic, was a _mother_ , and a dozen or so weeks from giving birth again, and probably at home with her feet up on the ottoman, eating her favorite kind of chocolate and regaling her husband with tales of her day at work.

For a brief, searing moment, he imagined himself as that husband. He felt a nostalgic keening for the What Could Have Been, and the simplicity of it. Porridge in the morning, quiet nights by the shore, and those soft moments in between.

(It would have been so easy.)

(The image of red hair, splayed on silken white sheets, came unbidden to his mind, and all thoughts of his once-future with Vic evaporated.)

He ordered himself a whiskey sour, and his mates wandered off. The club was more crowded than Hogwarts, or at least more rowdy. (And that was saying something.) He'd never really understood the fascination people had with venturing out into the world, scantily clad, furiously rubbing their bits together under strobe lights and the guise of loud music. He'd preferred dimly lit bars and conversation to this overt, desperate mating ritual.

Red hair, real and present, caught his eye.

She was a vision.

The long, curled tendrils of her mane almost met the hemline of her deliciously scant dress, and her hips undulated to the rapid rhythm of electronic music blaring through the speakers. She seemed to be a planet all her own; she was a singular force around which the entire club reverberated and pulsed. Watching her sway was a sort of hypnotism.

He watched her for minutes, days, and years. She moved and she was _glorious_. His acquaintances had disappeared, and he would have been content to stand there on the sidelines, watching her writhe and dance all night.

Until, until, _until._

A stranger came from behind, rushing forward and putting his grimy, meaty hands on her. She leaned into his touch, welcoming the invasion. Something latent in Ted lurched forward, angered by the interloper, screaming NO and OFF and _mine_.

 _Mine_ , he thought viciously, the whiskey eating away at his self-control.

Mine, mine, _mine_.

 _How dare he_ touch her soft, porcelain flesh- flesh Teddy could still taste between his teeth, sweet and pliable.

How dare she _let him_.

No.

He rushed forward, all feelings and no plan. He grabbed her roughly, pulling her from the crowd. She wondered at first, but quickly identified her assailant. Her face ran the gamut of emotions, flashing quickly from fear to hope to confusion. He dragged her down a narrow corridor, past the loo, away from the noise..

"No," he decided roughly, pushing her against the wall, his eyes black as pitch.

She whimpered halfheartedly, but struggled not. He nipped at her neck, and kissed the marks, earning him keening yips and moans in spades.

He could devour her. _He could have her. He destroyed her. He became her_.

He pushed her knickers aside, and found her needing, just as wanting as he.

He found the whole of his existence in the pools of her brown eyes, and between the milky expanse of her thighs.

* * *

He woke up, that morning, changed but not. Lily stirred next to him, and pulled him closer. (He let her.) Her soft, thin arm fell across his middle and he entwined his fingers with her smaller ones. They were in his apartment this time, shades pulled to the creeping sunlight.

She had been every burning, desirous thing he remembered, and more. She was young, _so young_ , but she was a woman, undoubtedly. Perhaps, if he had not known her for her whole life, he wouldn't feel the burning, aching guilt that wracked his bones. But with the guilt, he also felt something new and different. She fit into his side, like a twin puzzle piece or the answer to a riddle. Her laugh haunted his dreams and taunted him in his quietest moments, reaching out and wanting.

Teddy wanted _her_. He wanted that long, red hair, and easy smile. He wanted her fighter's spirit and ancient soul. He wanted _Lily Luna Potter_ and all of her ecstatic glory.

She nuzzled his shoulder, and his eyes went violet.

"Cuppa?" She asked, smiling at her own joke.

"No, I don't think so," he said seriously. "But how about some breakfast?"


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I know it's short, but please enjoy! Reviews are always appreciated.**

 **I don't own HP.**

 **-Wagic**

* * *

In all the raids he had participated in-the grueling battles and near-misses, the raucous fights he'd broken up and started- Teddy Lupin had never experience something so thrilling as sneaking around with Lily Potter.

Breakfasts had turned into lunches, and dinners, into "your place or mine?" and curling up in front of the hearth to snog or shag, or simply _be_ together, with a stack of paperwork or tests materials or a good book.

Shagging had led to crawling into bed, exhausted after a day of work, and curling into each other, silently, to sleep.

He didn't know what they were doing, but he found he enjoyed it. Her presence coloured in his days, adding something he didn't know he had been missing. Even when she showed up at his apartment late in the evening, tired and covered in mud and sweat, he couldn't get enough of his lovely Lily.

She _was_ his, he'd decided.

They agreed to keep it a secret, always careful. No showing up together, or too many nights together at the pub. No secret shags around headquarters or stolen kisses. It was just _easier_ , he told himself. They'd worry about it later. They would figure it out.

Teddy helped himself to the kettle while Lily got herself around. It always amused him the way she managed to spread herself out over her entire flat: knickers in a basket above the wash, shoes on the rug in the loo, jumper over the armchair by the window.

"I'll pop in first," she called.

She extracted herself from beneath her desk, where she had left her favorite pair of sandals, and smiled.

They'd both been strong-armed into Sunday Brunch at the Burrow, with promises of fresh orange juice and bacon. Lily's busy training schedule didn't leave too much time for homemades, and despite the difficulty of their _situation_ , the offer had been too tempting.

"That works," he said, abandoning his coffee to pull her into his arms.

He gave her a kiss on her forehead and she sighed.

"I've got to pop my flat, anyway, and change my clothes."

She buried her head into his chest.

"Don't you have something here?" She grumbled. "I thought I had you all to myself for _at least_ five more minutes."

"Yeah, I do. But Lils, when's the last time you did your washing?"

"When's the last time I ran out of knickers?"

Teddy spun her around over the counter and lifted her skirt up. Her breath hitched as he ran a finger around the lace edging.

"I don't know. I don't think I've seen these before."  
She swatted at him, annoyed, and he just laughed and ducked out of the way.

"We're supposed to be there soon, go on! Get to your flat then. You tosser."

He finished his tea and gave her a kiss, before he apparated away.

The Burrow had the distinct air of celebration, or impending doom.

The family was packed into the precarious abode, fighting off the chill of the early fall with sheer numbers. All that was missing was Louis, who was still at school, and George, who was apparently experiencing some joke-shop related emergency. Teddy had never been particularly close to the Weasley cousins- Victoire notwithstanding- but he knew them well enough, after years of exposure. The chaos was manageable, if a little overwhelming, and he forced himself to not immediately seek Lily out, instead opting for a light conversation with James and Albus. He wanted to make those eyes, to watch her fiddling with her skirt as she laughed at something her cousin said, but he had to settle for listening for her voice over the din, and hoping that would be enough to make it through the next several hours.

"Ted? Mate, were you listening to me?"

Albus peered at him quizzically, and James rolled his eyes.

He made a face in apology.

"Sorry. Guess I'm just a bit distracted. Work, you know, and being back…"

Teddy hoped that would be enough for them, and their looks of sympathy told him it was. He didn't need that line of questioning to progress further, for them to try to delve into the dreamy look on his face or the reasoning behind it. (Weasleys were entirely too nosey for their own-or anyone else's- good.)

Brunch was a distracted affair, the chatter never ceasing over the clanging of silver on porcelain, porcelain on wood. Teddy had been to plenty of family meals at The Burrow, but everyone was so much bigger now, and they'd begun to multiply again. In addition to Vic's husband and two babes, Dom's fiance and Fred and Al's girlfriends were in attendance.

"Teddy," Molly called warmly from the end of the table. "You've hardly been around since you've been back! I've even made your favorite stew, but Ginny says you're so busy… are you settling in well then, dear?"

"Oh, quite!" He said, startled. "It's good to be back. Just awfully, awfully busy, like you said."

"Not too busy to meet someone special, I hope?" She asked leadingly.

There was quite enough noise to drown out their conversation, but Lily went very still out of the corner of his eye. What was the right answer?

"Ah ha. Erm."

"If you'd like, I could set you up! I got your parents together, you know… There's this lovely girl in Arthur's office, we've had her around to tea a few times. I'm sure you would hit it off."

"Ugh," groaned James violently. "What is this family's fascination with matchmaking?"

"Just cause _you_ can't find a girl, James…" Lily teased gently.

"You're one to talk, I don't see you bringing any blokes around."

"But Lily _does_ have a boyfriend," Rose offered blythely.

Teddy felt the blood drain from his face, while Lily turned ruby red and choked on her juice.

"I haven't," she argued dumbly.

"Oh, of course you don't," Rose agreed with an exaggerated wink. "It's just that you're busy every weekend, and weeknight, and on your day off…"

"My life doesn't have to revolve around hanging out with you, Rose!"

James gave a small frown.

"What's his name?"  
"It's none of your business!"

"Aha! So you _are_ seeing someone!"

"I still don't see how it's any of your business."

Teddy wished he could reach out to her, protect her from their teasing, but settled for watching helplessly as her face continued to redden, and her temper continued to rise. All conversation had died down, so everyone could better observe the verbal sparring match unfolding before them.

"Why don't you bring him around, Lils? Ashamed of him?"

"Of course not! I just don't want to subject him to _you lot_."

"Us?! What's wrong with us?"

"Oh, hmm...Let's see… overbearing, overprotective-"  
"Overbearing? Just cause I don't want my sister bringing some troll-"

"You would know about trolls, I saw the last few you brought around-"  
"ENOUGH!" yelled Ginny before things could escalate further. "James, Lily is an adult. If she doesn't want to bring her boyfriend around, you're just going to have to respect her privacy. Lily, dearest, if you _do_ have a boyfriend, we'd love to meet him, when and _if_ you're ready. We just want you to be happy, sweetheart."

Lily mumbled, "Thanks, mum," her face still red.

"You always take her side," James whined, earning him a scathing look from his sister.

With the excitement over, the meal tapered off toward an end. James and Al were talking about a pick-up game in the garden, and some of the women had gathered to coo at Vic's new baby girl- a blonde little thing they'd named Madeleine- and weigh in on color swatches for Dominique's wedding.

Lily had stalked off, somewhere, and Ted wondered if going after her would be too obvious. After a little deliberation, he decided that it was in realm of acceptable behaviors, and found her shivering and kicking stones up in the front garden, hiding from her family. She looked up cautiously as he made his approach, but offered a small, sad smile when she saw it was him.

"This wasn't a great idea," she sighed.

His heart climbed up his throat, and his stomach lurched.

After every tender kiss, every lazy Saturday morning, every softly uttered curse- was it all going to end right then, on the front steps of The Burrow, over nosey cousins and something _bloody James_ had said? He'd only had her for three months, and all of a sudden, it felt like a lifetime, and not enough. He never imagined that he would fall for little Lily Luna, but now he couldn't imagine being with anyone else. She was going to leave him. He'd never wake up next to her again, never earn a secret smile, or hear her sigh while reading a good book. His hair and eyes shifted in rapid fashion, distorting his appearance and allowing Lily to see the depth of his anxiety.

She rushed forward without hesitation.

"Sweetheart," she cooed, " _Teddy_. What's wrong?"

He looked at her, and his hair settled on a deep, velvety blue- a color he had come to associate with an intense, enduring sadness.

Comprehension dawned on her face, and she gasped.

"Oh, you thought I meant- ! Teddy, no, _no_. I meant that _brunch_ wasn't a good idea. Not us, or _this._ "

She grabbed his hand, and relief washed over him. His hair tentatively phased back to his usual turquoise, but his eyes remained a dampened blue.

"What _is_ this, Lily? What do we have?"

He knew his answer, now, when he thought she was ending it, when he thought she was leaving him. He'd given it a lot of thought- over the last couple of weeks in particular- but he needed to hear her say it, before his heart split in two.

She cocked her head to the side, and looked nonplussed.

"Well, I love you," she said thoughtfully. "I thought you knew."

He laughed shakily and he laced his fingers with hers, marvelling at the way their palms fit perfectly together. He knew anyone could come out at any moment, that they'd be outed, and they'd have to explain to Harry and all the rest, and there'd be tears and shouting and hurt feelings. But he didn't care anymore. He pulled her hand to his lips and sighed.

"I love you, too."


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Fluffy fluffy fluff. Loved writing this chapter. Please enjoy! :)**

 **I don't own HP.**

 **-Wagic**

* * *

Carols played softly on the wireless, and Lily hummed along. The London street outside the window looked snowy and dreamy, but the thought of the wet and the cold outside made Teddy sink deeper into the plush couch. He turned the page of his book and absent-mindedly stroked Lily's right leg, left bare by the tiny sleep shorts she favoured. She looked up from the defense text she'd been reading and smiled.

The first preliminary phase of her training was over, and Lily had a reprieve over the holidays before her schedule picked back up again. Teddy remembered those first few months as the hardest, and marveled at how well she'd managed. Of course he knew she had it in her. She'd never once faltered, but the look of overwhelming relief that flooded her face when she received her Authorization to Proceed had been priceless. They'd drank a bottle of wine and shagged loads that night, giddy with the glow of success and well-earned free time.

They were still keeping things on the low, but they had become lazy. Lily didn't invite guests around often, but anyone popping by would see his multiple pairs of shoes by the door, his stacks of paperwork on the side table, or the note he'd taped to the refrigerator: _We're out of milk. And Jammie Dodgers. Love you- T_. Teddy rarely stayed at his anymore, but he didn't mind. Lily's flat felt like home. ( _Lily_ felt like home.) Besides, his favorite mug was in the cupboard, and there was a wonderful takeaway place down the road, where they ordered Tandoori Chicken and Goat Curry on Friday nights.

He continued his ministrations, stroking up and down her calf. Lily sighed and threw her text book on the floor, effectively ending her studies for the day, and climbed over his legs to maneuver herself on his lap. Teddy pulled her close to his chest. They found a Christmas programme on the telly, but kept it low. Ostensibly, the television had been procured to keep them up-to-date on muggle happenings- it was useful for Aurors to be knowledgeable on such matters- but dutiful research sometimes devolved into quiz shows, and the occasional episode of _Doctor Who_. They stayed like that for awhile.

After a bit, Lily turned to face him, eyes searching. He loved her big, brown eyes because they never changed shape or color, but he could read every emotion behind them.

His own morphed deep violet, and he kissed her forehead.

"What are you thinking about?"

"Why did you and Victoire break up?"

He cocked his head thoughtfully.

"Do you want the short answer or the long answer?"

"Long, please."

"Erm, well. I don't know. I mean, I do. It wasn't so much one big reason as it was a lot of little reasons, but they were all _good_ reasons, mind you. I guess we didn't want the same things, and what we had wasn't strong enough to keep us together. She completed her training with the ministry and began working at the Embassy, and suddenly nothing was enough. I was this scruffy young Auror who worked weird hours, and her new friends were all these high-rolling officials in sleek silks, enjoying cocktails at lunch and going to fancy parties. She wanted a ring and a wedding and it was sort of… the more she pushed, the more I realized we wouldn't ever work it out. Gran dying was the final push I needed, I suppose. I couldn't live one more moment trying to be who she wanted."

"Hmm."

"Hmm?"

"She always made it sound like _she_ broke it off."

"Did she?" He shrugged. "I don't care. It's not like I stuck around to defend myself. I'm happy for her, anyway."

"Are you happy?"

His eyes shifted green, he was confused.

"Lils, of course I am. Where is this going?"

She didn't answer him immediately, choosing instead to play with his hand. She turned it over and over in her own, tracing designs on his palm and running a soft finger over his knuckles.

"I've always loved you. Did you know that? I was heartbroken when you left."

"You did? Love, I had no idea. If I had known-"

"It wouldn't have made a difference. I was just a silly girl, and you were already a man. And you love me _now_. You love the _me_ that I am now. And I had all these fanciful ideas about you, and half of them were wrong, but who you are is so much more than I expected. I just… I don't want you to leave again. I don't want you to leave _me_ again."

She looked so small when she finished. He wasn't used to seeing her so raw and vulnerable.

"Lily Potter, I am not going _anywhere_. Do you hear me? I can't imagine wanting anything more than to be sitting here with you, and trying to make you smile."

"Do you mean it?"

"Course I do."

She took a deep, shuddering breath, as if stealing herself for something unpleasant.

"Okay... Teddy. I think we should tell my parents."

He laughed: "Yeah, we probably should."

* * *

They decided on telling everybody Christmas Eve, because who could be violent at Christmas? It was with much trepidation that they made their way to Fox Corner, hoping the din would be enough to mask the fact they were about to make a major revelation.

There had been much debate: did they walk in and just act like a couple, or did they strike a glass and make a big announcement? Neither were sure what they had actually decided, so they walked in uncertainly, not touching and looking pale.

Lily accepted a glass of wine from her aunt, and Teddy grasped the glass of Ogden's that had been thrust into his hand. Lily took his fother hand and squeezed it.

"I think we should tell mum and dad first," she whispered.

He nodded in agreement, but his godfather was the _last_ person he wanted to tell. He'd always looked up to him, had always been welcome in his home and with his family- how could he look him in the eye and tell him he was in love with Lily? ( _Oh, and by the way, I'm screwing your only daughter_.)

Teddy hoped the fact he was willing to tell him was testament to his love for her.

While the family was reveling across the whole of the house, (and probably the garden shed, too), Ginny was tethered to the kitchen, supervising the production of dinner and playing host. Harry was dutifully playing the manservant, _accio_ ing various ingredients and utensils as she thought of them. Fox Corner was much better suited to a large gathering than the Burrow, but Ginny could never finesse the whole thing the way her mother could. Teddy knew there had to be several glasses of sherry, and at least one repelling charm placed around the entry, keeping the Weasley matriarch off of her feet and out of the kitchen.

They approached slowly, and Teddy prayed a silent thank you that no one else was in the room at the moment. Ginny looked harassed- Harry looked like Harry- and the last thing they wanted to do was cause a scene.

"Erm. Mum? Dad?"

"Yes, sweetheart? What is it? Mummy's a little busy at the moment, darling… oh hi, Teddy dear," she seemed to be more muttering to herself than actually acknowledging them. "Why I ever agreed to host. It's fine. It's fine! I'll let _Phlegm_ host next year, if ' _ze vol a vents are a leetle doughy_ …"

Harry wiped his hands off and smiled. Ginny continued to mumble under her breath.

"Hey Lilypad, Ted," he nodded, "What's up?"

"Mum...erm. I, that is to say, _we_ have something to tell you."

"Oh, are they finally telling us they're dating?" Ginny wondered absently.

"Probably. You owe me a galleon, Gin. I told you it would be Christmas."

"Damn it. I was so certain about New Years. Fine. But I need you to take those rolls out of the oven before they burn, _Harry Potter_."

Lily almost dropped her wine. Teddy would have laughed if he wasn't so nervous.

"Wait, you _knew_?" Lily said accusingly. "And you let me _agonize_?"

Ginny turned away from the stove with a sigh. She approached her daughter, and reached out to tuck a strand of fallen hair behind her ear.

"Were you agonized, sweetie? I'm sorry. I told you to bring him around when you were ready. I didn't want to push."

They both looked wildly between her parents, waiting for an APRIL FOOLS or some kind of outburst, but calm prevailed.

"And you're… you guys are okay with this? Truly?" Teddy gulped.

Harry strode forward and cupped him on the shoulder.

"You're both adults. You're a good man, Ted. I watched you grow up. _Both_ of you. If being together makes you happy, I'm glad for it. You're father would have been proud of you, I know it. However," he paused, "I still feel compelled to give you the 'if you hurt my daughter' bit. Still applies."

"Understood, sir," Teddy laughed. He was giddy with relief.

"What are you two still doing in my kitchen?" Ginny admonished, reverting back to business mode. "It's nearly seven, and I don't even _know_ where I put the damn parsnips!"

They backed out of the kitchen quickly, grateful to have gotten the hardest part out of the way. Most of the family seemed to be concentrated in the den, so they made that way, towards the laughing and loud voices. Everyone seemed quite cheerful: George and Ron were _certainly_ several glasses in. Molly sat beaming in the corner with little Madeleine in her arms, content (for the moment) to admire the large brood for which she was primarily responsible.

Lily slipped a hand in his, and he took it without thinking. Hugo and Louis got up from their prime spot by the hearth- the fools- and she dragged him over to claim the seats. They sunk into the well-worn loveseat, and Teddy threw an arm around her.

"What do we do now?" She giggled. "Now we now mum and dad know, it all seems sort of silly. Do we just start snogging in the middle of the room?"

Teddy chuckled.

"Love, I'm pretty sure that even if they are okay with us, James and Albus would rather eat slugs than watch us kiss."

She leaned forward mischievously.

"All the more reason."

He laughed, but settled for a lingering peck on the lips. Both his eyes and hair were light violet, he knew. But he didn't care.

The room went silent and they waited.

"Oh, thank _Merlin,_ " Rose blurted. "What? We're all thinking it. Like we're daft or something, you prats. I was almost ready to out you myself."

The whole room started talking at once, and Lily and Teddy were overwhelmed by the excitement. More money changed hands, and Ted tried not feel offended that they'd been made into a sporting event.

" _Of course_ I knew, Ted," Victoire explained, exasperated. "I know all your tells."

"I was worried you'd broken up!" Molly fretted. "When you still hadn't said anything, I was afraid I was going to have to intervene…"

"Do you think we're dense?" Al demanded. "You think you would have tried harder if you wanted it to be a secret."

"Yeah. Or at least tried not to be unavailable, _always at the exact same time_. Idiots."

"So… you all knew. But you didn't say anything? For how long?"

" _I_ knew at brunch that day," Rose couldn't help bragging, "You should have seen your faces! Too obvious."

"Dunno," James shrugged. "Just a general sense of being _together_. You just seemed like you were together."

"Why didn't you say anything?" Lily asked through narrow eyes.

James mumbled something inaudible.

"Sorry? Couldn't hear that."

"I _said_ mum hit me with a modified langlock jinx. Every time I tried, my tongue got stuck to the roof of my mouth."

Everyone roared with laughter while the oldest Potter brother turned bright Weasley-red. Ted leaned into Lily for another kiss, and he sputtered.

"Hey, just because the cats out of the bag, that doesn't mean I want to see that! Paws off, Lupin. That's still my baby sister."

"Oh, lighten up, Jamie. Let them have their moment."

* * *

They flooed home close to midnight. They were exhausted- and a little tipsy- but happy and satiated. What Ginny lacked in hosting prowess, she made up for by being a phenomenal cook. It was an enormous weight off their shoulders to no longer have to hide their relationship, and now that it was all said and done, they didn't know why they'd felt the need for subterfuge in the first place. (Even more so when they realized they had not been very good at it.) Weasleys were hard to scandalize, and besides- the older folks had been around when his parents had gotten together. Remus and Tonks' thirteen year age gap made his and Lily's ten seem quite paltry by comparison.

They shrugged off their coats and stomped the soot of their boots by the hearth, and Lily flicked her wand at the lights, keeping them low. Teddy made his way to the kitchen and grabbed the highballs out of the sink. He carefully measured out a bit of amber liquid in each and joined her on the rug, next to the small tree they had erected the day before. All the gifts had already been dropped off at the post office in Diagon Alley, save for two.

He handed her the glass and she took a sip, humming appreciatively. The bells in the church down the street began ringing out the new day.


	5. Chapter 5

Lily walked out of the bedroom, shoes in one hand and wand in the other.

"How do I look, Ted?" She asked, giving a little spin.

"Gorgeous, as always," he purred, his eyes flashing black with lust.

She was resplendent in a gown of deep purple, it's neckline plunging dangerously between her breasts. He suspected it took more than one sticking spell to keep it in place, but he wasn't complaining- yet. It would be a bitch to help of her out of it later, but a pleasure, as well.

It was Halloween, and they were headed to Fox Corner for a party. The party, it seemed. Everyone and their Great Aunt Tessie would be there that evening, reveling in the mischief of All Hallows' Eve, and Ginny's magnificent cooking.

It had been months and months since they came clean about their relationship, but he never got tired of walking in the door with her on his arm, never could believe his luck at being allowed to love such a magnificent witch. After the initial excitement had died down, the family treated them as any other couple, and they were always expected at Sunday brunch, holidays, and major family events. No more sneaking around or begging off- and no need to, either.

Not everyone had been so accepting, of course. Weeks after they were first spotted together publicly, their names and faces had been splashed all over the papers with outrageous headlines. Rita Skeeter- the devil- had written a six-page expose on their supposed illicit love affair, going so far as accusing them to having been involved when Ted was still dating Victoire, and Lily underaged. She'd finally went too far, it seemed: she'd lost her job over that. An "anonymous source" leaked her status as an unregistered Animagus, and it was all anyone talked about for months.

Just like that, Lily and Ted were out of the papers, just another piece of old news.

Lily was nearly halfway through the Auror training program, and she was excelling, despite the fact every instructor was twice as hard on her than the other recruits. Some were mistakenly of the opinion she had only been accepted into the program because her father headed the department, but they'd been made to look foolish when she marked top in all her courses. Any other girl would have gone to daddy and complained, but not Lily. Ted had implored her to tell her dad the second time she'd been sent to St. Mungo's with a broken bone after a "training exercise", but she refused. Going to him would only prove everyone right, that she needed her dad's power and fame to succeed, and that just wasn't true.

It was one of the many things he loved about her.

The moment his lease was up, he'd moved the last of his things to Lily's, and never left. He didn't have much, anyway. The furniture had been cheap and disposable, and all his books were already on the shelf above the hearth. They never even talked about it. He'd just walked in one day with one measly box of miscellania, and Lily had asked him, "Fancy some takeaway for dinner?" So that was that.

"Should I wear my heels or my flats, do you think?" Lily called from in front of her floor-length mirror, studying her silhouette in the glass.

Teddy walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her slender waist, bringing his chin to rest on her shoulder. He nipped at her neck, and she batted him away, laughing.

"Not now! Do you know how long it took to get my hair just right? If you mess it up, I should never forgive you. I know Rosie is just going to want to take a thousand pictures tonight," she said, rolling her eyes.

"I could eat you, you know. You look delicious."

"That's the wolf in you talking," she moaned, leaning into his kisses.

In response, he sprouted hair all over his face and nuzzled into her again, earning him shrieks and giggles.

"I hate it when you do that!" She whined.

Lily spent several more moments debating her footwear while Teddy summoned his suit jacket. She settled on the flats- "In case we end up getting pissed," she said- and they were throwing the floo powder to the fire.

When they arrived at Fox Corner, it was horribly loud and festive. Furry spiders decorated every available surface, and glittery bats hung from the ceiling. Orange streamers festooned the bannisters and the furniture, and the many guests mingled with warm, spiced drinks and pumpkin pasties. Lily grabbed Ted's hand and beelined towards her parents, who were putting the finishing touches on a large jack-o-lantern in the dining room.

"Mum! Dad! You really went all out this year, it looks marvelous! And it seems like you've got a full house out there," she laughed.

"Half of the people haven't even arrived yet!" Ginny informed her cheerily. "Don't know what I was thinking, but at least it isn't Christmas dinner! I just want everyone to have a good time."

"Don't worry, Gin," Harry chided, squeezing her shoulders. "Once that lot have a little of your Witch's Brew in their systems, they'll be all smiles till morning."

He winked at Lily and kissed her on the cheek.

"You look wonderful, Lilypad, though I can't say I approve of that neckline," he said sternly.

She batted him away.

"Hush, dad, I'm a grown woman. I'll wear what I please," she sniffed. "But thank you."

"You lot are distracting me, and I need to finish this before anyone else gets here! Now go on, shoo!"

Harry followed them back into the fray and tapped Ted on the shoulder.

"Teddy, walk with me?"

Lily swatted them away and went to go greet her cousins, and Ted followed his Godfather through the garden door.

They walked the stone path around the front of the house and out onto the road. The Potters weren't in the village proper, but you could just make out the little hamlet at the bottom of the hill. It wasn't quite warm, but not too cold, for October. They didn't have long to walk, anyway, only five minutes or so.

Harry hadn't said where they were going, but Teddy didn't have to ask. He'd taken this walk with him before.

They arrived in front of a dilapidated cottage. When they reached the gate, a little, graffitied sign materialized before them.

"One of the first things I did when I joined the department was request to clean out my parents' home," Harry began, his voice cutting through the silent twilight. "Course, there was a lot of red tape, but who was going to deny the Chosen One?"

He rolled his eyes and chuckled.

"It was a while before all the cleanup was done, but Kingsley gave me clearance about a year and a half after the war. It- It was a mess. There wasn't a whole lot left, to be honest. Just a few pieces of furniture, some dusty toys. Nothing much of value except, in my parents bedroom, in a largely intact part of the house. That window there, see? I found my mum's jewelry box. I found her engagement ring. She must've been like Gin- taking her jewelry off the moment she arrived home. Suppose she didn't have a reason to wear it all the time, what with being in hiding and all. I had it cleaned, and I used that same ring to propose to Ginny."

Ted listened intently, but he couldn't see where this was going. He'd never heard this story before, (which was surprising in itself), but he could not for the life of him cotton on to why Harry was telling him now.

"It was nice, you know," Harry continued. "Having that bit of my mum's to give to Ginny. It was like… It was like knowing my parents' love lives on through us. They didn't die for nothing. They died trying to make a better world. For me, their only son. It's the same reason your parents died, why countless witches and wizards laid down their lives. All we have are their stories, now. I suppose someday, I'll only be a story. Hope it's a good one, yeah?"

Tears glistened in his eyes, and Teddy fought a lump at his throat. He didn't even have a passing memory of his mum or dad. He only had the stories their friends and his gran told him, and the photographs.

Harry fumbled with something in his pocket for a moment, and turned to him.

"Your dad never really had a lot of money in his life, but I guess Sirius left him a bit when he died," he held the object up to the streetlamp, and it twinkled in the light. "He never thought he did deserve your mum, blind bastard. She knew better. This was hers."

He handed the ring to Ted, who turned it over in his palm. It was an elegant platinum band wrapped around a single, glittering diamond.

"Dromeda gave this to me shortly before she died, with the request I should give it to you when the time is right, and, well…"

He shrugged and smiled.

Ted gulped. "I- I don't know. We honestly haven't talked about-"

"Edward Lupin. Do you love my daughter?"

"Yes, I do. With all of my heart, sir," he gulped.

"Then it's yours, now. I'm not saying you have to go in there and immediately slip it on her finger. I just wanted you to have it."

Teddy nodded gratefully and slipped the ring into his pocket. He had a lot to think about.

The walk back to the party was light and brisk. They spoke of Quidditch, and Harry made Teddy guess what the secret ingredient was in Ginny's Witch's Brew. (Nutmeg, it turned out.) When they entered the house once more, it was to at least twice as many people as there had been before they had left.

Lily was squeezed on the loveseat between Al and Rose, gesticulating wildly as she told a story. Her eyes met Teddy's when he walked in, and she launched herself out of the chair, and across the room into his waiting arms.

"Bit tipsy already, are we darling?" He whispered into her neck.

"No, just having fun!" She assured him. "And wondering where you and my dad went off to for so long. I was worried he'd finally snapped and was burying you in a shallow grave in the garden."

He chuckled softly, and his arms snaked around her waist.

"No, we only took a walk," he lied, trying not to feel the weight of his mother's ring in his pocket. "Down to the cottage, you know. Your mum was so busy, and I don't think he wanted to go alone."

"Ah," Lily replied softly. "I would've gone, if he asked. But come enjoy the party! I saw Jamie sniffing around the stereo, but Merlin only knows if it will even turn on, with this many people in the house."

The stereo did turn on- thanks to a few well placed charms- and soon, the younger guests had cleared a space in the large living room for dancing. James twirled Saoirse Finnegan around in circles while she shrieked, and Rose slow danced with her boyfriend- whether or not the current song playing happened to be a slow dancing sort of song. Free of the babes for the night, Vic swayed softly next to her husband, sipping pumpkin juice and clutching the small swell of her stomach.

The whole evening was perfect. The food was delicious, the drinks plentiful, and the company delightful. Shortly before midnight, Ron, George, and Freddie snuck outside, eyes gleaming with youthful mischief. At the stroke of 12, a loud BOOM caused everyone to race out of doors, and marvel at the display of Weasley's Wildfire Whiz-Bangs careening across the night sky. Lily snuck up and slipped her hand in Teddy's as he watched a green bird collide with a pink Catherine Wheel and turn into an orange Phoenix.

"Did you have a good time?" He asked her over the din of fireworks and cheering.

"Mm hmm," she sighed. "Sleepy. Is it too early to ask you if you're ready to go home?"

"I'm always ready to go home with you."


	6. Chapter 6

There wasn't any sort of ceremony to passing Auror training: trainee Aurors sat their tests and practicals, and then they owled you. Those who passed were directed to arrive promptly at 8 am at the Ministry on Monday morning to receive their first assignments. Those who didn't were directed to either re-apply to the program, or pursue another field of work.

It's true that Auror training was extremely rigorous, and roughly only half the trainees of any given class were invited to join the ranks. Ted's own year had been particularly brutal. Only four of eleven passed all of their qualifications; Walther Edgecombe, Ravinder Shah, Maurice Renshaw, and himself. Only he and Ravinder remained, because if the training was rigorous, the burn out on the job was worse.

Walther- his first partner- had quit back before Ted had absconded to America, after a routine suspicious activity call went horribly awry and resulted in the loss of three fingers, and a large chunk of shin bone. He cited "extreme physical and mental strain" in his official resignation letter, and last Ted heard, he was a stay-at-home dad and amateur kneazle breeder.

Maurice resigned when Ted was overseas, so everything he heard about that was secondhand, but the popular opinion seemed to be his wife had strong-armed him into stepping down to a less-dangerous desk job when she found out she was pregnant- with triplets. Ted had run into him a couple of times in the caf, and Maurice told him he'd transferred to Transportation, in the Floo department. He'd had a misty look in his eyes when he'd asked Ted how things were going over in MLE.

Ted speculated that maybe he had the benefit of growing up around law enforcement, so the lifestyle hadn't been a shock when he'd signed up. One of his earliest memories was sitting with a very-pregnant Ginny Potter, into the wee hours of the night, waiting for Harry to come home from a mission. That was when there were still many Death Eaters at large, the memories of the war still fresh and present. She'd stroked his lime green hair softly while silent tears collected in the corner of her eyes. He'd kept asking, "What's wrong, Geeny? Is ok, I am right here!" It wasn't until years later he realized she had been afraid her husband would never come home.

His mum had died in the line of duty. Gran always made sure he knew that she died so that others may live, free of the evil and hatred that plagued the world. She died doing what she loved- defending others and fighting for what she believed in. When he was little, he'd imagined her as some sort of pink-haired avenging angel.

When Sprout sat him down in fifth year and asked him to consider career prospects, he'd told her he wanted to be an Auror before she'd even finished shuffling her grubby stack of pamphlets. His godfather- the primary male figure in his life- was the Harry Potter, a legend among men. He'd grown up hearing of his adventures from family and friends, and complete strangers. But he was also just Harry, his godfather, who taught him how to fly, and always exemplified compassion, and levity, and staying true to your convictions. What else could he have possibly wanted to do?

Lily had been much the same. Since the time she could talk, if you asked her what she wanted to do when she grew up, she'd say, "I want to stop the bad guys, like DADDY!" Of course, everyone had thought these were only the flighty notions of a child, but Ted was told everyone had really started taking her seriously when she'd landed an O on her DADA OWL and had still not waivered. When she'd been accepted into the training program at the end of her seventh year, it had been to the surprise of absolutely no one. Even her detractors, who said the whole thing stank of nepotism, couldn't argue with her test scores or her dedication.

Sometimes, it felt like her training was passing so quickly, yet often felt like it would never end. After her last practical, she flooed home to their flat and plopped face-first down on the sofa, sighing heavily and causing Ted to look up from the soup he was stirring and furrow his brow.

"Alright, love?" He called.

"Mgrmpf," she grumbled, kneading the cushions beneath her.

"Last day of training, yeah? How does it feel, Auror Potter?"

"I'm not an Auror yet!" She reminded him. "Three years of this bollocks, and it turns out the hardest part of all of it is waiting for this damned owl to come and tell me if I'm good enough."

"You are good enough," he reminded her, shoving her over on the couch and settling her head in his lap. "They'd be foolish not to want you, Lils. You're brilliant, and I'm not just saying that because you let me touch your fun bits. You're clever, and capable, and you've done everything marvelously. This time tomorrow, we'll be flooing over to Fox Corner to celebrate."

"Stop!" She whined. "Teddy, I literally can't take it right now, the waiting. Can we just not talk about it? I just want to… Can we eat whatever it is you're cooking that smells delicious, turn on the telly, and drink some wine? Let's just be us tonight and not think about tomorrow." 

"Okay," he said, and they did just that.

They opened a bottle of the sweet red Lily liked, and they clicked on the television and found an old movie she remembered liked. Lily sighed in all the appropriate places, and Ted ran his fingers through her long hair, more fascinated by the witch in front of him than the muggles on the screen. He ran his fingers across her pale, freckled skin, marvelling at the trail of goosebumps that followed his touch. He must have touched every inch of her thousands of times in the last three years, but he didn't think he would ever grow tired of it.

"Ted, if you keep touching me like that, I'm not going to see the end of this movie."

"You've seen this movie ten times," he reasoned. "They get in a fight, she realizes she loves him, they make up, and they live happily ever after."

"Yes, but those are all my favorite parts!"

"But what about all my favorite parts?" He argued, his hand creeping slowly up her thigh.

"Teddy…" she warned. "If you don't stop…"

"What are you going to do about it?" He growled. "Going to hex me, Auror Potter?"

"Teddy!" She squealed. "I told you not to call me that! You're going to jinx it!"

"What if I called you Auror Lupin?"

The words had slipped out before his brain had time to catch up to his mouth.

It's not that he didn't mean it, he did- he had the ring for years, now- but it's not something they'd talked about at any length, and anyway, he'd had plans. Plans that involved a candlelit dinner, and soft music, and a little more romance than a bottle of dessert wine on the floor of their living room.

"Why… why would you call me that?" She asked slowly.

With a shaking hand, he reached for his wand, and sent a wordless summons to the battered little box he kept under cloaking spells in the back of his underwear drawer. It glided from the bedroom and across the flat, landing in his open palm.

Her eyes grew wide, the gears in her head turning, and she waited, silent, for him to proceed.

He opened it up, and deftly plucked the prize within. It glittered in the dim light of the telly.

"It was my mum's," he gulped. "I- Lily, I'm sorry I didn't really think this part through, but I promise you, there is nothing I want more than to spend the rest of my life with you. I love you. Oh shit, I'm not doing this right. Erm… could you stand up?"

She nodded numbly, and hurried to right herself. He moved to one knee and took her hand.

"Lily Potter, would you make me the happiest man in the world and agree to be my wife?"

"Teddy… of course! I mean, yes!"

"Really?" He beamed.

"Yes, you prat, but you're supposed to put it on my finger!"

He laughed and slid the ring home, pleased with the way the solitaire looked wrapped around her deceptively-dainty finger, like it was meant to be there.


End file.
